someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Creepypasta: FalloutFan56
So I was going through my Youtube recommended section, ignoring videos I have already watched or clicking "not interested" on the videos that I thought didn't appeal to me. You know, like everybody else does on Youtube. But one video caught my eye, called "top 10 fallout weapons". It didn't catch my eye because it was interesting, in fact I have seen the same thing on countless other channels. I was actually going to make fun of the video in the comments, but to my surprise the video was OK. I decided to click on his channel, to see his other videos. He only had around 100 subscribers at the time, which I thought was not enough for his quality videos. I went to subscribe but when I clicked the sub button something weird happened. It went white like usual, but that weird apple beach ball appeared for a split second before it unsubbed. I found that unusual, but I wasn't surprised. My 2008 iMac was prone to glitches like that, due to it's ancient video card, processor, GPU etc. I spammed click a for a few seconds, and it worked. The button stayed white. But as soon as I went to the playlists tab on his channel it went back to red. I let him know in the comments of his newest video. He said it was happening a lot, but the glitch was restricted to his channel only. I asked him when it started happening, he replied with "As soon as I published a video about Youtube censorship last year". I thought that was strange, so I decided to do an experiment. I made an alt account, then published a video on Youtube censorship. I cracked a joke where I said that Youtube was covering up some horrible scheme with their radical censorship. Strangely when I re-watched the video to make sure there were no mistakes it skipped from 2 minutes in (before I said that Youtube had a plot for world domination or whatever) to 3 minutes in, where the joke ended. I refreshed the page and watched it again and it skipped over. I even watched it on my phone, my dad's phone, both of my PlayStations and my friend's laptop and surely enough, it skipped over on all of them. I told FalloutFan, and he made a video on it of which Youtube removed. So we both posted it to Reddit. That got removed. So we posted it on twitter, reddit, 4chan, Facebook, everything. Twice. They all got removed again. So we gave up, deciding it was best to stop in case we get in trouble or something. About a week later I got a Facebook video call from him, which was weird because we weren't friends on Facebook. I answered anyway, being greeted with one scared looking kid. He was about my age, skinny with glasses. He looked and sounded distressed, his voice was completely inaudible due to the fact he was having a breakdown. He was blubbering about something to do with Youtube, before running into the closet when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. He dropped his phone on the ground, so I could only see a tiny bit of what was going on, the rest of the camera being obscured by a shag carpet. I saw 2 sets of boots enter the room and grab him, dragging him into the middle of the room. I heard a scream, then saw the blood on the ground, pooling between the two men. They dropped him on the ground, then put a razor in his hands. Me, having watched 5 seasons of CSI in the past 4 weeks, realized that they were making it look like a suicide. I laughed at the fact that sitting on my ass watching daytime TV has actually helped me for something like this. I packed a shit ton of soup, a can opener, 3 boxes of granola bars and a hot plate into my schoolbag, before taking off, realizing that they would come for me also. Actually, I'm typing this on my phone in a Starbucks. I don't know what Youtube is actually plotting, but they must be plotting something. They probably were hiding something and I mentioned it as a joke, making them think I actually know something, when actually I just pulled it out of my ass, hoping that it would sound OK enough to be considered as comedy. Every time someone in black shoes walks by me I get scared shitless. Wait... there's one walking up to me. Nah, it's probably nothing. Hah, he kinda looks like Tom Cruise. He keeps staring though, it's weird. Fuck he's running towardcfvghbjkjnlm,./ Category:Creepypasta Category:Haunted Game Category:48 Hours to Deletion